The Ghost of you
by jade.lippettx
Summary: not really sure about this one but this is just a preview to see what you guys think please let me know , this story pretty much explains it self really the more you read basically about the aftermath of Sam's death and how Chris act's also a bit of Howard and Emma relationship .
1. Chapter 1

It was a busy day at the Mill as it was a friday the busiest time of the week before the weekend, it was just coming to the end of the day and everyone else had finished up it was just Emma and Howard left he was waiting for a delivery and Emma had some paperwork to finish off ...

Howard: I thought everyone had left (he said clearly surprised to see her still here)

Emma: oh yeah i just had some paperwork to finish off thought i might aswell get it over with.

Howard: right , soo any plans for the weekend ? (clearly trying to start a convosation).

Emma: (putting her paperwork away and putting her coat on) umm not reai probs just hang out with chris.

Howard: (sighs) right

Emma: what?

Howard: nothing (trying not to upset her or annoy her)

Emma: Howard? (she said intrigued)

Howard: (sighs again)fine it's just... Don't you think you two are spending a bit to much time together?

Emma: two much time?!

Howard: yeah it is just...

Before He had a chance to finish the delievery man inturupted ..

Delivery man: Howard Bellamy ?

Howard: umm yeah sorry thats me , straight throught here..

Emma: ive got to go i'll see you monday (in a short manner)

Howard: Emma...

Deilvery man: trouble in paradise?

Howard: oh no were not (looks at door and sighs) yeah something like that (smiles)

Deilvery man: Don't worry mate just buy her some flowers she will soon come round again .

Howard: yeah i just might have to do that.

A couple hours later...

Chris and Emma were in their front room watching tv Emma had a glass of wine and Chris had a botte of lager...

Chris:you okay ? ( in a concerned manner)

Emma: mmm what sorry (Clearly miles away)

Chris: mum is everything okay ? you seem distant.

Emma:(rubs both hands over her eyes + face) yeah sorry , just tired.

Chris: (sighlty laughs) it's only 6:30 !

Emma: yeah i know just a busy day (smiles) what do you want for tea?

Chris: (sighs and smiles) i'll tell you what why don't i go out and get us a takeaway my treat.

Emma: you pay?

Chris: oi! you dont have to sound so suprised (pretending to be hurt)

Emma: (smiles) yeah go on then .

Chris: (gets up ) want the usual ?

Emma: yeah thanks , you having your usual?

Chris: umm no i think im gonna have what Dad used to order (checking his wallet)

Emma: really , you never wanted to try your Dad's .

Chris: yeah well i thought ill give it a go , must of been a reason he liked it so much (putting the jacket on)

Emma: umm right yeah i guess... your wearing that jacket? (trying to hid her unsettlement)

Chris: yeah why?

Emma: mmm no ,no reason (smiles) want to take my car?

Chris: umm no thanks im gonna take Dad's bike , won't be long (leaves the house)

Emma: of course you are..( she said clearly unsettled and concerned)

...To Be Carried on ...


	2. Chapter 2

It was monday morning and the weekend had passed its was about 7:30 and Emma was getting ready to leave for work and was clearly stressed and in a rush.

Emma: Chris! 8 minutes! (she shouted in a stressed way)

Cleaner: Morning.

Emma: morning.

Cleaner: you okay?

Emma: yeah fine thanks just in a bit of a rush.

Cleaner: ahh okay well ill make a start at the sink area.

Emma: (smiles) thanks, chris! 6 minutes!

Chris: I can't find the jacket! (he shouted)

Emma: it's down here!

Chris: why didnt you tell me?

Emma: because i was deliberately hiding it from you(!) (in a sarcastic way)

Cleaner: coffee? (hands over to her)

Emma: thanks (sorts through paper and her bag)

Chris: morning (as he puts on the jacket)

Emma: morning , your wearing that jacket again?

Chris: (looks down) yeah why? i always wear this one anyway em, im gonna take my bike so i'll meet you there.

Emma: what did you just call me? (thinking she misheard)

Chris: em? that's short for emma.

Emma: yeah i know.

Chris: right i'm gonna go , see you (leaves for work)

Cleaner: he looks like chris and walks like chris, but that sure anit chris.

Emma: yeah (clearly unsettled again by his behaviour).

It was a couple hours later round about lunch and Chris was still acting werid.

chris: heyy , what you doing for lunch?

Emma: umm actually ive got a lot of work to do , so probley just work through.

Chris: oh alright well ill cook dinner tonight.

Emma: great (with a uneasy smile).

chris is sat outside the mill when Mandy comes and joins him.

Chris: i've got a new bike,got Emma and the sun shining all i need now is a glass of whiskey and life would be perfect...

Mandy: heyy buddy ( in a concered way) got a minute?

Chris: well im kind of busy , but okay.

Mandy: okay mate, people are starting to get worried about you.

Chris: the only reason people are so worried about me , is because they cant beileve how lucky i am.

Mandy: yeah i dont think that is it.

Chris: look im kinda busy so can you speed this up please.

Mandy: maybe you should go and see someone or talk to someone.

Chris: im fine i dont need to see or talk to anyone , im fine honestly.

Mandy: what's your name?

Chris: Sam Reid.

Mandy: your not fine mate , look promise me you will think about it.

Chris: okay promise .

Mandy: okay thank you , im going to get back to work.

Chris; okay you got it mate (Mandy goes back inside)... who the hell was that ?!..

...To be Carried on...


	3. Chapter 3

It was later that week and Mandy and Emma were talking in the nurse's room about Chris they were getting more worried about Him...

Emma: we have to do something, before he gets worst.

Mandy: yeah but what it's like he anit even greiving.

Emma: yeah i don't know what's wrong with him.

Mandy: hmmm what if we force him to grieve.

Emma: how do you mean?

Mandy: well what if we force him to face up to his grief.

Emma: reckon that will work?

Mandy: got any other ideas?

Emma: no but i dont want to make him worst(sighs)

Mandy: yeah same but we have to get the old chris back.

Emma: yeah i know , alright what's the plan?

It was later that night and Chris had just home after recieveing a text from his mum asking him to get back home early

Chris: Mum? (shouts) i got your text...mum?

Chris goes into a room and finds photo's of Sam everywhere... Chris went to leave but the door was locked and soon he realised he had been set up .

Chris: Mum this anit funny, open the door (he shouted)

Emma: not until you finally express your grief.

Chris: i'm fine!

Mandy: no your not mate.

Chris: Mandy?! would you both let me out of here

Emma: look around the room first.

Chris: i don't want to(still trying to open the door)

Mandy: come one mate just try it please .

Chris: for god's sake

Chris looks around the room and see's photo's of sam and chris struggles to carry on covering his guilt and grief.

Mandy: it's been quite for a while ...do you reckon he's alright?

Emma: not sure.. surely if it is quite then that's a good thing?

Mandy(looks at watch) eurgh ive got to go .. let me know how he is after..

Emma: yeah course.. bye

Mandy: see ya tomorrow( mandy leaves)

Emma: alright Chris it is just me and you now..(no reply) Chris?

Emma opens the door and finds chris in the corner holding on to a photo..

Emma: Chris? (clearly worried)

Chris: (looks up at her) it's all my fault.

Emma: (sighs and walks over to him) of course it's not (sitting down beside him)

Chris: i should of just said no .

Emma: you only had the guts to do what i didn't.

Chris: really?

Emma: yeah of course(putting her arm on his shoulder.

Chris: we were happy thou weren't we.

Emma: yeah course we were (smiles) but now we need to move on.

Chris: (sighs) yeah i know.

Emma: it is what he wanted.

Chris: yeah and i think im ready.

Emma: really?

Chris: yeah from now it is just me and you .

Emma: (smiles) yeah (put her head on his shoulder).

TO BE CARRIED ON...


End file.
